


"I'll Frame You On My Wall."

by HoshifiedandYoongied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DanceTeacher!Hoshi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Model!S.Coups, Photographer!Jeonghan, Stalker!Jeonghan, more characters will be added, producer!woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshifiedandYoongied/pseuds/HoshifiedandYoongied
Summary: Stalker!AUSeungcheol is a well-known model, a piece of art to some and he's currently Jeonghan's favourite masterpiece yet. As a photographer, having a beautiful subject to take pictures of is what any photographer needs. Jeonghan is determined to take the perfect picture whether the subject is aware of it or not.Inspired by MoonHoshi's Jeongcheol trailer. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YEFm_xq79s )Rated M because of disturbing and borderline sexual acts.





	1. "You're a work of art."

Yoon Jeonghan is what you call an artist, but not in the sense of holding a paintbrush and a palette.

No, his art is in the form of photographs. Whatever he took a photo of would become a work of art and Jeonghan was proud of his talent. Who wouldn't be?

Of course, it wasn't something that just happened overnight. He worked hard to get to where he was as a photographer, he was not simply "born with it" as some would say. Far from it, he poured his blood, sweat and tears into his work.

For Jeonghan, or basically anyone who took photography seriously, they would know that it wasn't as simple as clicking a button on a camera.

There was many factors that contributed to a pretty photo. There was the position, lighting and obviously the subject he was focusing on. It was his duty to do his subject justice. Atleast, only if Jeonghan felt like it was worth the effort. Which was almost never, no one was ever enough to pique Yoon Jeonghan's interest sadly to say.

Alas, lately Jeonghan could not find anything that allowed him to feel joy in taking photographs. Maybe, he was being slightly nitpicky. Sure, the things he took pictures of lately were magnificent. People enjoyed looking at them, but Jeonghan surely didn't. All he felt was empty. Subject after subject, whether alive or not did not spark the interest in him. Nothing really made Jeonghan feel interested, it was just the same old smiling people, a few hipster-ish shots of people who wanted "aesthetic" photographs, but that's about where the variety ends.

Frankly, he was sick of it. He even pondered on quitting it all together, or even go on a hiatus.

But who was he kidding?

For Jeonghan, photography was somewhat his life. He couldn't just abandon it.

Now, since his so called "life" was becoming harder and harder to enjoy. It was a clear sign that Jeonghan was not enjoying his existance. It felt dull, colourless and all those cliche adjectives Jeonghan could think of.

Simply put, it was boring.

He'd be honest, his life outside of photography was not the best. Jeonghan was never one who really did care about it to say the least. His circle of friends were almost, (emphasis on the almost) non-existent. But for some reason he did have a few that stuck around. One of which was a kind boy with doe-eyes called Hong Jisoo.

The two met during their times in University. Jeonghan took photography and Jisoo took music theory. They met during a party where Jisoo was desperately trying to avoid offers of booze and hook-ups. (Again, Jeonghan wondered why did this kid come here in the first place? ) But of course, he said nothing and dragged him out of the crowd and to the patio of the house. They shared a rather quiet but comfortable conversation. Jeonghan may of planned to get utterly wasted and to sleep with the next person he met but Hong Jisoo made him change his plans.

He never regretted it till this day.

Jeonghan never really understood why Jisoo had latched onto him, the former was rather passive and lazy as some would call. Jisoo was timid, but after that "fateful encounter" as Jisoo would call, they got rather comfortable and Jisoo got rather chatty.

Not that Jeonghan minded, it was nice sometimes.

He would be lying if he said he was not fond of Jisoo. He felt a sense of tranquility with him, he liked listening to Jisoo talk and in return offer up some sub-par story about his own day. For some reason their friendship just worked and Jeonghan would like to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, Jisoo was getting busier by the day. He didn't blame him though, he was doing well with his dreams. He was playing several gigs with his honey-like voice and acoustic guitar. He was also getting a couple of love calls from agencies. Jeonghan was proud.

Then there was Jihoon, who was better classified as a friend of Jisoo at first. However, the former got closer to Jeonghan when Jisoo started getting busy. Not that Jihoon was not, though but atleast Jihoon wasn't as prone to being as active as Jisoo was. Sure, he was busy composing music all the time. But it wasn't like Jeonghan couldn't drop by his studio for some idle chatter.  He was atleast easier to reach than Jisoo. 

To be frank, that was where Jeonghan's list of friends ended. Apart from some photography colleagues. He only really associated himself with Jisoo and Jihoon. The friends of the two however, Jeonghan would merely call them as "acquaintances". They had an array of friends, some of which Jeonghan can barely remember their names. There was a Soonyoung, Seokmin, Wonton? or was it Wonwoo? Whichever it was, all he knew is they had never really stood out much for him so he never took actual interest. That was the case for most of the people Jeonghan met. None of them invoked any interest from him thus making it hard for him to hold his attention long enough to get to know someone.

That was until he met a certain man that would change his life.

×××

Now, Jeonghan was never the type to judge someone purely on their appearances unless said person was on camera and not looking their best. (As in, Jeonghan would judge on their effort to look good rather than their actual attractiveness. ) But something about the look that the male model in front of him made an organ of his thump with a steady rhythm.

Certainly the tight jeans were not helping the fact the model had an incredible pair of thighs that Jeonghan would die be able to touch. He could practically see the outline of his chest. The curves of his body were all to perfection. Did he mention those plump lips? This man was a work of art.

Yes, Jeonghan was aware that it was indecent to think such thoughts openly about a stranger, but who could blame him? The man in front of him was practically Adonis. How could he not appreciate such a beautiful artwork by god? Imagine the types of photoshoots he could have with the man. Different scenery, angles and costumes could amass so many different possibilities. Jeonghan could spend all day working on this subject if he could.

Unfortunately, said man was not modelling for Jeonghan much to his dismay. He was modelling for a colleague of his who owed Jeonghan an arm and a leg for bullshitting him out of trouble.

But maybe Jeonghan could settle for the number of the work of art as payment.

"Hey, Taehyung. Quite a model you've found." Jeonghan said casually to his colleague before eyeing the model up and down for the seventh time since he arrived in the studio. He was especially drawn to the way the model's thigh's curve.

"You haven't seen me for what- a month and that's the first thing you talk to me about? About how my model's smoking hot? " Taehyung practically whined as he began setting out equipment.

Jeonghan smirked, Taehyung should be well-versed in his behaviour by now anyways. Out of all his colleagues, he knew Taehyung the longest.

"Well, good. I brought him here to cheer you up, Jeonghan. You've been in the ruts so much lately between the shitty models, Seungcheol would be a breath of fresh air for you. "

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and side eyed "Seungcheol". This time he actually took a second to look at the man with eyes that did not just go over his physical appearance. He wondered how the poor man got roped in by Taehyung.

"So you kidnapped this person... for me?" Jeonghan's tone was accusing, although he knew Taehyung meant well. However, he wasn't exactly the most fond to be held partly "responsible" over this random man's appearance in their studio. For all Jeonghan knew, Seungcheol could probably be someone who knew zilch about modelling. Not that Jeonghan minded since he didn't work with exclusively models, but he didn't really have the energy to try to ease down the subject.

Plus, did Seungcheol even want to be here? Jeonghan wasn't particularly fond of reluctant models, even if they were easy on the eyes.

"Sort of- But I know what you're thinking! Don't worry, Seungcheol wants his pictures to be taken! It's for his portfolio! Though, he asked for my help first... I think you'd do a better job anyways."

Jeonghan looked at Taehyung straight in the eye before sighing and accepting what the man had offered him. A wannabe model was do-able for Jeonghan, plus it wasn't everyday he got to take pictures of a subject he was extremely drawn to.

×××

Taking photographs of Seungcheol was surprisingly... fluid. Every angle of Seungcheol looked great, but due to Jeonghan's eye of perfection he was able to find the angle that made Seungcheol look like a prince. He didn't even need to be directed on poses much, it seemed like he was more than a "wannabe" model as Jeonghan thought he was. It was almost as if he was an experienced model.

Jeonghan was extremely fond of the way the sun glistened on Seungcheol's skin when they decided to take some outdoor shots. Something about the way the sun shone on him made Jeonghan feel like he was looking at an angel sent down by god.

The shoot went down quietly, not much talk unless it was a direction from Jeonghan or Seungcheol asking affirmation on his poses. Jeonghan was never the type for small talk when he as taking photos. His concentration would always be fixed on the subject but through his lenses. Seungcheol himself didn't seem to mind since he was pretty focused himself. Jeonghan was fond of that, he let himself slip out of his "photographer" mode for a second when Taehyung offered Seungcheol a drink and a snack 

By now they had more than enough pictures to make several portfolio, especially when every photo of Seungcheol that Jeonghan took was perfection in itself. But for some reason Jeonghan didn't want to stop and Seungcheol seemed equally fine with continuing their photoshoot. It seemed like the two would go for hours more if it weren't for Taehyung stepping in and notifying Seungcheol of the time.

"Oh, you're right... It's getting late. Is there enough decent photos for a portfolio there, Jeonghan-sshi?" 

It was the first time Seungcheol had properly addressed him today. Somehow, Seungcheol's question came across to Jeonghan as something funny, cause every fucking photo he took was "decent", hell Jeonghan would argue they were perfection and it was not just because of his own work.

"Uh- Yeah. I'll get on editing and doing some touch ups on the photos when I get back. I'll probably send them to you on Friday, is that okay?" Jeonghan mumbled, his senses still not properly returning. He was usually like this after a really good photography session. Like he was just recovering from a high.

"Mhm- Perfect! Thanks Jeonghan-sshi, Taehyung will send in my email!" Seungcheol replied as  he rushed out the door and that was the last of Choi Seungcheol that Jeonghan had seen in a while.

×××

The taste of Seungcheol's plump lips were delectable against his own, like the taste of his favourite dessert, a strawberry shortcake. But only Seungcheol tasted much more dirtier. This was wrong, he wanted Seungcheol to be his art subject. Not to fuck him, he knew this was wrong. But why did he enjoyed it so? However, his little "snack" on Seungcheol ended with Jeonghan's eyes shooting open. He was dreaming...

Embarrassed, confused and a little too hot and bothered to continue his nap, Jeonghan decided to head to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower. 

It was funny how that particularly dream became a regular occurrence with only a slight change of settings each time.

What wasn't funny was that these dreams lasted a whole year.


	2. "I Owe You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gets a call, he doesn't expect to hear the sound of the man that haunts his subconscious.

"Jeonghan, are you  _sure_  you're going to be alright?" Jisoo's voice was practically booming out of Jeonghan's phone, dripping with what could only be heard as concern.

Having an aching hangover surely didn't help with the situation. Hell, he'd been drinking the night away last night and he had just been barely able to pay his bills of late. Jisoo had every right to be concerned if he knew about how his whole situation was. But did he give a damn?

No, of course he didn't.

"Yeah, I would if you'd just let me get some _sleep_."

Jeonghan could of sworn he heard a click of a tongue on the other end.  Jisoo wasn't having any of this but then, Jeonghan should of realized how stubborn Jisoo could be when he was concerned. They knew each other for this long already.

"Fine, but I'm coming over after this gig okay? I'd very much like to not find a corpse in your apartment, got it?"

Jeonghan groaned inwardly before mumbling something that should sound like "okay".

When the line disconnected, Jeonghan buried his head back into his pillows. He didn't know if he felt happy or not that his dream was not of Seungcheol this time around. He didn't want to be such a creep, but he couldn't ignore the pang of disappointment he had. 

Wrapping himself firmly inside the blanket, he simply stayed there. The warmth that enveloped him was  _almost_  soothing enough to calm his worries.

It was around noon when Jeonghan had finally crawled out of bed. Jisoo would be arriving at around 1PM-ish since his gig was around this time. It was a short show and it was apparently a small performance for a party? That is if Jeonghan's memory served him correctly.

As he finished his shower, he sat down on the couch whilst drying his hair. Turning on the television, he was greeted by Seungcheol's face on a screen. Intrigued, but definitely not surprised he had increased the volume of the television. It seemed to be an interview.

Seungcheol's popularity had been growing each day, just yesterday there were a bunch of articles regarding him that managed to creep onto Jeonghan's social media accounts. He didn't expect that to happen when he took photos of him for his portfolio. Sure, Jeonghan had found him to look like art as well, but he pretty much had drawn a conclusion that he was thinking with his dick and not just his brain. Plus, sexual attraction was relative.

However, Jeonghan didn't expect the other citizens of Korea (and maybe even some foreigners) had the same taste in men as Jeonghan did.

But fate was cruel and it made it harder for Jeonghan to just  _forget_  the fucking creepy dreams he had been having of Seungcheol and it wasn't as if hasn't  _tried_  to just fuck it out of his systems. He really did try, but it just wasn't the same.

It's not like he wasn'taware about how fucking creepy he was acting.  He was religiously watching Seungcheol's interview videos and on top of that anyone with a sane mind would definitely diagnose Jeonghan with a problem if they knew how he had saved every single one of Seungcheol's photos from his photoshoots. His earlier reassurance he gave himself calling it "photography samples" was growing harder and harder to believe. He was whipped and it wasn't a good feeling.

For god sakes, he was exhibiting typical fanboy behaviour. This was getting borderline obsessive and he had to do something about it.

Sighing, Jeonghan took another sip of his coffee. He needed to get distracted, be involved in a project, find a new hobby  _something_  because clearly he had too much time on his hands. His mind resolved to texting Taehyung, knowing he'd be able to help.

**To : Taehyung**

_Hey, Tae? Is there any projects I can take up? Weddings? Photoshoots? Anything really._

It didn't take even a minute till Taehyung had responded to Jeonghan's text. It was either a coincidence Taehyung was on his phone or he really didn't have much else to do either. Putting his thoughts aside, Jeonghan read the text. It seemed like a typical Taehyung text minus the memes.

**From : Taehyung**

_Wow, you sound desperate!! Haha. I'll look into it. Are you that desperate for cash or somethin'? :0 I could lend you some cash if you need it._

_Was_  Jeonghan desperate for cash? He was, but he needed a distraction if as well. Plus, he didn't really want to burden Taehyung. Jeonghan didn't want to be  _that_  sort of friend.

**To : Taehyung**

_Um, yea. But I also don't want to bother you, plus I've been wanting to work on a bigger project lately. So do you mind hooking me up with a client?_

**From : Taehyung**

_Sure!! No problemo, amigo! I'll look into some it. Anything's okay with you right?_

**To : Taehyung**

_Yea, as long as you don't have me doing anything illegal, I'm okay._

**From : Taehyung**

_;)_

As Jeonghan was about to put down his phone and maybe nap a bit more before Joshua arrived, a familliar ding brought Jeonghan's attention to the new notification on his screen.

_"@SCoups__(Choi Seungcheol) has posted a new photo._ _"_

Jeonghan would be lying if he said he had hesitated pressing the notification.

**SCoups__**

  ❤ 287 likes 

 **SCoups__** Getting ready for a shoot. How's your afternoon going? Did you enjoy my new CF? :)

_view all 39 comments_

**CheolFangirl**  YOUR LIPTINT. I NEED.  
**Minaaaa_** YOUR CF WAS A MASTERPIECE. I CRIED WATCHING IT.  
**10293** @CheolFangirl I NEED 2.0

1 MINUTE AGO

Jeonghan felt his breath hitch the moment he laid eyes on the picture of Seungcheol. His lips looked borderline irresistible and that was bugging him. Hell, he shouldn't even have notifications on for his account. 

But...

It was definitely better than having himself scroll Instagram all day just  _waiting_ for an update. It also helped that the pictures of Seungcheol somewhat worked like happy pills for him. They lifted his spirits, with a side of distaste as well, because  _god was he being creepy._

×××

"Hannie, as much as I'm pleasantly surprised you've at least showered and made yourself presentable, you forgot a human function. Eating. You need food in you, because it's starting to show."

Jisoo's doting had been a regular thing Jeonghan had to endure. Was this how he used to sound before he stopped giving a damn? Perhaps. But he's not complaining, it wasn't like he was going to remember to do shit like eat and sleep himself. He needed the reminder once in a while and he was grateful for Jisoo.

His eyes merely trailed after Jisoo who was taking out a package of food, he couldn't really be bothered to help out. Which is a sort of a dick thing to do, but then again Jisoo would probably shoo him off anyways. Whatever Jisoo had apparently bought smelled like fried chicken and for the first time in a while, Jeonghan realized just how hungry he actually was. Gulping, he tried to give Jisoo a response without drooling.

"Yeah, well I had to cut back on food. I've got bills to pay."

"I knew you'd say that..." Jisoo sighed, shaking his head slowly. His best friend was concerned and Jeonghan wished he wasn't such a pain the ass towards him. He decided to atleast reassure Jisoo he had plans to get his life stable again. Even if he wasn't too confident on his so called "plans".

"But don't fuss too much-- If I can survive the next few weeks I should be fine. Taehyung's getting me a project. "

A look of concern was once again present on Jisoo's face before he opened his mouth.

"A proper one?"

"Yes."

The look stayed for a second before it dissolved into relief, he looked at Jeonghan fondly. Jeonghan knew how much he meant to Jisoo and vice versa. They'd die for each other, literally.

"Good. I know with you quitting Soul Magazine and all life has been harsh on you. But don't let it hinder you okay? Plus, I've always thought freelance worked better for you."

Jeonghan winced at the mention of Soul Magazine. Bad memories flooded his mind.Thankfully, his cellphone had gone off ringing, before he was forced to confront the issue. Quickly, he grabbed it and glanced at the called ID. It was Taehyung. The kid certainly worked fast.

"JEONGHAN!" The cheery voice was recognizable to anyone who knew Taehyung. In some ways, it was comforting. Like a ball of sunshine.

"Yah, Tae. You don't need to yell."

"Oh! Sorry! Just excited, cause I got faaabulous news!"

Jeonghan had begin to question what on earth had gotten Taehyung this hyper. Sure, he had asked the kid to find him a project, but usually none would be what Jeonghan would describe as, "fabulous". They did, however were most likely to cause him to suffer a headache everyday till it was completed. But money was money and the sense of accomplishment after completing a project was satisfactory for him. Being utterly clueless, he chose to keep his mouth shut. Taehyung took this as a sign to go on.

"Seungcheollie asked you to be his photographer!"

To say Jeonghan was stunned was an understatement. He could literally be dead, considering how he had stopped breathing at that exact moment. His eyes were full of panic, and his hands started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. God, he felt a little sick. Was the world spinning? It definitely was.

Jeonghan was certain..

Jisoo quickly caught wind of his reaction and quickly came over to Jeonghan. His hand smoothed over his back and rubbed soothing circles. Jeonghan immediately relaxed into his touch and managed to choke out a reply.

"T-Tae-- You mean Choi Seungcheol?"

"Mhm! He said he wanted to help you out and needed another photographer for a shoot of his. Decided to hire you! Hell. he's right here. You can hear the words come out from his mouth instead!"

By then, Jeonghan had heard muffling over the phone. He was sure Taehyung was trying to pass the phone to Seungcheol whether he was comfortable or not.

Jeonghan himself however, was not comfortable to say the least. But before he could just hang up, that familiar voice rung out. The voice he found himself to be listening to whenever he got anxious or the bad thoughts decided to resurface.

It was unfortunate that this time, this voice only managed to increase his panic and worry.

"Um- Hi- Jeonghan-sshi? It's me, the guy you photographed around... a year ago, yeah. I-I owe you..."

Mute. He was acting as if he was mute at this very moment and Seungcheol most probably would find him rude for acting this way, but for some reason Jeonghan was incapable of formulating proper sentences. Everything was so overwhelming and he just felt like  _dying._

 _Owe?_ What the hell did the man owe him. If anyone was owing anything, it was Jeonghan. He owed Seungcheol so much it wasn't even funny.

Jisoo, being the blessed best friend sent from god himself immediately realized Jeonghan's distress and took the phone from his hand. He didn't need to pry through Jeonghan's fingers, his fingers were already close to letting it go and fall anyways. Putting the phone on speaker, he began to speak with his professional voice. Jeonghan rarely heard that tone from him, he was always gentle with Jeonghan.

"Uh-Hi. This is Jeonghan's friend, Jisoo. He kind of had to deal with something at the last second and had to pass the phone to me. I'm really sorry on his behalf. "

Seungcheol seemed to stir over the phone, not saying anything. Jeonghan felt like his heart was plummeting six feet deep into the ground.

"Yeah, it's alright. I'm just confirming the project. Ask him to call me back later to discuss further details, please?"

Jisoo hummed, and had said yes.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan was practically having a meltdown on the floor.

Once Jisoo had finally hung up on Seungcheol, his hand slowly approached Jeonghan. If he didn't seem to ooze concern before, he sure did now.

"Care to tell me who was that?"

Jisoo's hand was now in the blonde's hair, tangling his fingers within his locks. Jeonghan rather liked the gesture. It was comforting, everything about Jisoo was comforting.

Although he really didn't feel like disclosing his borderline obsession with Seungcheol but it was also increasingly more difficult to try to sweep it under the rug especially with the phone call. It was probably best he just confided in Jisoo anyways.

It wasn't like Jisoo would judge him, right? They've been friends for way too long.

Some simple infatuation with one of the rising models currently wouldn't change anything. Right?

The only thing Jeonghan could do was hope and hope he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit Me Up at @WishingOnHoshi on twt.
> 
> My pace in writing tends to be slow, so do be patient.  
> I'm also trying to do as much research on the psychology of a stalker, so I hope I portrayed it well!!


End file.
